


Bothered

by CiaraFox



Series: Bursting Point [2]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: (Finally!), Attraction, Blue Balls, Cocktease One, Embarrassment, Erections, Flirting, Grinding, Gun Kink, Gun play, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation Ban, Moaning, Nakedness, Orgasm Delay/Denial Kink, Orgasms, Stripping, Teasing, Touching, Way Too Much Enjoyment of Guns, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Three still thinks One is hot… but also the biggest cocktease in the universe.
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Series: Bursting Point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> First post of 2021! :D  
> Hope you’re ready for more One and Three teasing each other until they burst ;)
> 
> Also, because I'm so proud of this: after my last post I noticed my AO3 word count was at 123400 – so, with a little tactical editing, I got it to 123456! So perfect ^_^ And the Dark Matter connection makes it even better 😍
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/XIXVXsp)  
> 

Three wasn’t going to survive this.

It had been over a week. Nearly two. And One was still flaunting himself around in front of Three while determinedly not doing anything about it. Evil bastard.

He wasn’t being too needlessly cruel, though, thankfully. He hadn’t come and asked to use Three’s shower again or anything like that, thank god. But he _was_ still going around showing off his body in his tight clothes and his gun belt, and that was bad enough.

So far, Three had been strong. He hadn’t masturbated, not once. Not so much as touched his cock, because he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to take his hand off it again. It was by far the longest he’d ever gone without masturbating in his life.

But he was reaching his limit. If One didn’t do something soon, he was just going to have to give in, regardless of his promise.

Thankfully, they were both in luck. Later that evening, there was a beep at Three’s door.

Three stared at One darkly for a long moment.

“Please tell me you’re here to let me fuck you,” he said. “Or at least let me jerk off.”

One laughed softly, stepping inside as Three moved back to let him.

“So you haven’t, then?” he asked.

“No,” Three said gruffly. “And I think it’s going to fall off if I don’t soon.”

One chuckled some more.

“That’s good to hear,” he said softly, looking slightly embarrassed.

Three just grunted in recognition.

“So… you’re not just here to torture me some more, right?” Three asked desperately.

“Not too much,” One said, and Three groaned emphatically.

One was grinning, a mixture of mischievous and sheepish.

“You really like that, huh?” Three asked grumpily. “Riling people up and then making them wait…”

One’s smile just got more bashful.

“It just… kinda gets me,” he admitted. “The idea of someone being really horny for you, being constantly… worked up, but not doing anything about it and saving it for you… sitting around desperately horny and hard but waiting because you said so…”

He looked really embarrassed, telling Three about this little kink of his, and Three gave a small, inoffensive laugh.

“That’s all well and good,” he said, “but you’re gonna miss your chance if you don’t act soon, because I’m telling you, it’s gonna fall off.”

One laughed more earnestly.

“I actually didn’t realise until… you,” he confessed, making Three raise an eyebrow curiously. “I’d never thought about it. But when I realised you were attracted to me, and I thought about you looking at me or thinking about me and getting aroused, sitting around with a painfully throbbing erection because of me… it really turned me on. And the only thing that would make it better would be if I got you not to touch yourself until I wanted you to.”

Three chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad I turn you on too,” he said, smirking a little. “But I have to admit I wish it wasn’t with something so frustrating.”

One looked a little chagrined.

“Well, you’ve done your waiting now,” he said.

Three looked at him hopefully. “I have, huh…”

One smiled seductively, starting to walk a little closer.

“I think so, yeah,” he said. “Don’t really want your dick to fall off… That would probably ruin some of the fun.”

Three grinned. “It’d definitely ruin mine.”

One grinned back.

“Well, look at it like this,” he said, voice low and suggestive. “Think about how great it’s gonna feel, after all that waiting… How amazing it’s going to be when you finally get to cum… and with me, not just yourself.”

Three couldn’t deny… thinking about it like that, he was really glad he had waited. And even though he couldn’t wait to cum… there was definitely something pretty damn pleasurable in drawing out the insane horniness and the throbbing of his desperate cock… Even without cumming, that felt pretty fucking nice. And the slight torture that came with forcing himself to wait… That wasn’t exactly the worst feeling, either. It was something edging on masochistic that he wasn’t really familiar with, but if it felt good enough _and_ turned One on, well… He could definitely deal.

In the space of about ten seconds, he’d gone from almost soft to achingly hard. And the rapid rush of blood away from his head made him feel lightheaded in a way that only added to the tingly, gnawing, throbbing lust that pooled in his abdomen. He wanted to touch himself more than ever but not doing so made it all feel even better.

_Fuck_. How did One know about this?

Judging by the smirky, pleased expression on One’s face, he’d noticed the arousal and deep desire in Three’s.

“Waiting’s not so bad, right?” he said quietly.

Three swallowed. “It… definitely has its upside,” he admitted.

One smiled, visibly a little relieved that he’d read the evidence correctly, and Three hadn’t been too put out by the wait.

He wandered past Three, starting to undo his gun belt as he did (he was still wearing that around a fair bit more than he needed to, damn him). Then, after he’d dropped it onto the sofa, he turned back to Three, expression thoughtful.

“You know… you’ve seen me entirely naked now,” he said. “And I’ve not even properly seen you with your shirt off. That’s not really fair, is it?”

Three barely avoided gulping at that implication.

“I s’pose not,” he replied.

One grinned a little. “Maybe we should fix that.”

Jesus… Three was already panting and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Fine by me,” he said.

One, still smirking eagerly, just folded his arms and looked at Three expectantly.

Trying to keep his breathing under control, Three moved his hands to his shirt. Keeping eye contact with One, he started pulling it up, gradually revealing more and more of his stomach and chest, until he finally pulled it fully off over his head, dropping it on the floor next to him. One’s eyes moved down to his shoulders and chest and stomach, taking in the bare skin and muscles covered lightly in hair. When his eyes met Three’s again, he looked very obviously aroused, and excited for more.

Just as excited himself, Three carried on, hands moving to the waistband of his trousers. He started to unfasten his belt, sliding the leather out of the buckle. Then onto his trousers, popping open the button, pulling the zip down… He could already feel his cock pressing insistently forward into the newly available space, longing to get out into the open. And it wasn’t going to be long in waiting.

He held One’s lustful gaze as he started to push his trousers down, sliding them past his hips and down his thighs. One’s eyes flicked down and his mouth was slightly open, his breathing a little ragged. Three swallowed as he kept going, bending over to push his trousers down to his ankles, and then he pulled off his boots to remove them entirely, along with his socks.

When he straightened up again, he was left in just his boxers, which were tight and black and clearly showed his fully hard erection. He felt another rush of arousal and slight self-consciousness, knowing that he hadn’t even seen One’s cock when it was hard… One was going to be seeing him in an even more exposed state.

He slid his fingers under his waistband. And started to slip his boxers down. When he passed his cock, it sprung out eagerly, sending a spark of pleasure through his abdomen. Then it hung heavy and throbbing, standing out from his body and just begging for attention. But Three kept ignoring it, letting his underwear drop to the floor and stepping out of it, leaving him one hundred percent naked.

One’s eyes raked up and down his body, stopping more than once on his cock. And he was definitely enjoying the sight. Even from this slight distance, it was pretty obvious that he was super hard, too, his trousers straining under the pressure. The thought of seeing what was causing that pressure made Three’s cock twitch upwards, and One’s eyes watched the movement greedily.

One finally dragged his eyes away to meet Three’s again, and his expression was thick with lust.

“So… you’ve seen everything now,” Three said, spreading his arms and smirking a little. “What d’you think?”

One swallowed, which made Three very happy.

“Think we’re about even,” he said.

“Not quite,” Three said. When One looked confused, he explained, smirk broadening, “I’ve seen you naked, sure… but not while you were… in the same _condition_ I am right now.”

One’s eyes shifted down again, and he grew both more aroused and a little self-conscious. But it didn’t stop him from moving his hands to his waistband.

“Right… well, we want to be fair…”

“Yeah, we do,” Three agreed, lips curving.

One continued undoing his trousers while Three watched intently. He soon had his belt unfastened, his trousers unbuttoned, and his zip pulled down. Three could already see his erection beneath his underwear, pressing forward into the gap, and his heart was pounding, knowing how close he was to seeing it in its full glory.

One pushed his trousers down slightly more at the front, and then he slipped his hands inside his underwear. Three watched raptly, eyes trained on that enticing place. And then One curled both hands under his cock and balls, and pulled them all out of his boxers in one smooth motion.

Three swallowed hard as he finally saw it all. One’s beautiful cock, hard and thick and gorgeous, just like the rest of him. He was so hot. And Three absolutely couldn’t wait to get his hands on every single part of his body.

One looked slightly embarrassed as Three took his time studying his cock. But it clearly wasn’t something he wanted to stop. His cock kept twitching eagerly as Three looked at it, and he watched a drop of pre-cum escape and trickle down the length. It made Three’s mouth water.

“So…” One said eventually, visibly struggling to keep his breathing steady. “We even now?”

Three nodded, dragging his eyes reluctantly up to One’s face.

“Oh yeah,” he said a little gruffly. “We’re definitely even. So you gonna end my torture or what?”

One just grinned.

He turned and pulled his gun out of the holster behind him, stroking the barrel as he turned back to Three.

“I was thinking… maybe we can try some of the things I suggested last time,” he said, raising his eyes from the gun.

Three felt a pang of lust deep in his gut. He knew immediately what One meant. He could perfectly picture One’s face as he’d talked about running his gun all over Three’s naked body, and Three doing the same to him. He was pretty sure he was going to be standing in a pool of his own pre-cum soon if they didn’t get a move on.

“Yes,” he said quickly. “Hell yes.”

One smirked, and crossed the room until he was standing right in front of Three. Three wanted so bad to reach out and touch him, take that cock in his hand… but he held back. It’d be well worth the wait.

Looking deeply aroused, One brought his gun forward to touch Three’s chest. Three gasped softly at the coldness of the metal, but it wasn’t bad; it just added another thrill to it. One slowly started running the nose of the gun up the centre of Three’s chest, from his bellybutton to his sternum. Then, turning it to the side, he stroked across Three’s upper body, making him jump a little with the fluttering pleasure as the muzzle bumped across both nipples. Then he slowly moved back down. And this time, when he reached the bellybutton, he kept going. Three swallowed hard as One’s gun passed his abdomen, and then reached his cock. He bit his lip as the cold metal touched the flaming hot skin, and One ran it up and down the length, watching with rapt attention as it twitch and leaked. Three was struggling to find any air in the room to breathe.

Then One moved even further down, sliding his gun under Three’s cock and round to his balls. He nuzzled the gun into them, making Three’s air problem even worse somehow. He could feel the gun sliding a little with all the pre-cum that now coated it. Then One started rubbing all the way up from Three’s perineum over his balls and along his cock, repeating the whole thing over and over until Three felt like he might just straight-up cum from the sheer eroticism. One even started going back far enough that the gun reached between Three’s butt cheeks, rubbing over his hole – and that felt just as good as the rest of it.

Three thought a little about how much of a fucking freak he was, enjoying having a gun rubbed all over his cock and balls and butt. Any normal person should be terrified of having a dangerous weapon so close to such important personal parts. But to him, it just felt fucking incredible. And he knew One could handle a gun well enough to not shoot his cock off – and that he would have the sense to have kept the safety on anyway. So there was no actual danger. But the thrill was still a hundred percent there.

“How’s that?” One asked eventually, his voice a little thick with lust.

“Incredible,” Three practically whined.

One smirked. “Such a kinky bastard,” he murmured, as he rubbed his gun right into the head of Three’s cock.

“You can talk,” Three gasped breathlessly. “Mr. No-Touching-Yourself-For-a-Week-Because-It-Turns-Me-On.”

One’s expression immediately became very sheepish and embarrassed, and Three couldn’t hold back a good-natured laugh.

“Don’t worry – I’m more than getting my reward now,” Three assured him.

One’s grin was almost shy.

“Wanna switch things up, then?” he asked, stepping slightly closer until he was close enough to rub his gun on both their cocks together. His shaft bumped into Three’s and Three gulped.

“Yes,” he said immediately.

One smirked. He stepped away, and then flung himself back onto the bed and grinned at Three.

“Come get me, then.”

Three took a second to try and find some air he could breathe. Then, when that failed, he went to grab one of his handguns off his wall-mounts before climbing onto the bed after One. He was still almost fully dressed, aside from the fact that his trousers were undone and his cock pulled out over his underwear; and he was lying back but leaning up on his elbows, looking at Three with a hungry expression. Three swallowed excitedly as he brought his gun to One’s stomach. He nosed it under One’s T-shirt, pushing it up to reveal his abdomen. Then he kept going, sliding his gun up inside One’s shirt and over his stomach and chest, lifting his shirt up as he did. He switched between watching his gun slide over One’s skin, and looking at One’s lust-filled face. Both were very much enjoyable sights.

He soon started moving down, passing One’s bellybutton and the trail of hair leading from it. But, deciding to give One a bit of a taste of his own teasing medicine, he didn’t continue to his cock. Instead, he skirted to the side, to One’s hip. Smirking as One panted up at him, he reached across One with his free hand, and then wormed it under his trousers and boxers on that side. On the nearer side, he used the gun to do the same. And with the combination of hand and gun, he pushed One’s clothes down his legs, over his knees and down to his ankles.

Then, with One a lot closer to naked, he took in the wonderful sight as he started running his gun back up his legs, dipping between them when he reached his thighs. One twitched involuntarily as the gun’s barrel grazed across the highly sensitive skin of his inner thighs, panting desperately. His cock was twitching, too, still rock hard and no doubt desperate to be touched. Three made him wait a little longer, focusing on his upper legs and enjoying the way One squirmed helplessly.

Then, when he’d had his fill of that, he finally moved up further, right between One’s legs until he was rubbing the gun into his balls. One audibly whimpered and it was beautiful. Enjoying that greatly, Three kept going, massaging the muzzle of his gun into One’s balls and watching his face as he did. Then he took a leaf out of One’s book and moved further round, right between his legs, trailing along his perineum and then moving in between his cheeks. One swallowed, and almost unconsciously, his legs opened wider. Three’s lips curved delightedly at that. And he took the opportunity to keep pressing forward with his gun until he was rubbing right between One’s cheeks. He focused on that area for a while, teasing One’s arsehole and his balls with the nose of the gun until One was trembling.

And then, finally, he moved up to One’s cock. It was leaking profusely onto One’s abdomen, and Three used his gun to spread the pre-cum over the length, making One pant needily. His cock twitched almost every time Three moved. He ran the gun up and down, over the underside of One’s cock where the thick veins stood out, and beneath it, using the gun to pull One’s cock back and then let it go, to slap back into his stomach and make One gasp. He spent some time on the head too, circling it with the muzzle ruthlessly as it dripped uncontrollably with pre-cum. He was going to have a lot of gun cleaning to do after this but… hell, it was a thousand percent worth it.

“See,” Three said eventually, when it looked like One was close to cumming right down the barrel of Three’s gun. “Not such a bad kink, huh?”

One just panted with his forehead creased, which Three took to be an agreement.

Three gave his cock a few more good strokes with his gun, which was now dripping with pre-cum from muzzle to trigger, before taking it away. He needed more than this right now and no matter how much One liked his waiting kink he couldn’t do it anymore. One plus guns got him way, _way_ too riled up.

He moved closer so that he was lying on his side right next to the gorgeously breathless One. He slowly moved his hand so that his fingers trailed up One’s side, across his stomach and up to his chest. Then he circled back to follow his treasure trail down from his bellybutton. He chuckled internally at the amount of fluid that covered that area.

“You know, considering I was the one that had to wait, you look like you might just cum as soon as I touch you,” he said in amusement.

One managed to get ahold of himself enough to say, “Oh, I was waiting too.”

That came as a surprise to Three. “You were?”

One nodded. “Yeah. I haven’t done anything since I told you not to either. Hardly fair if I forced you to wait while freely jerking myself off as many times as I wanted.”

Three gave a laugh of disbelief. That honestly made him feel ten times better. He hadn’t imagined that One had also been waiting. And knowing he had, and it wasn’t just him, was extremely gratifying.

“Oh! So… you really are ready to burst just like me,” Three concluded with a smirk.

“Pretty much,” One confirmed, giving Three a kind of adorable sheepish grin.

Three chuckled, continuing to stroke back and forth across his damp abdomen.

“Yeah, that’s the slight flaw with this kink of yours,” he said. “Kinda means the actual event is most likely gonna be a bit like opening a _really_ shaken up soda can.”

One laughed breathlessly. “That is probably how it’s gonna go, yeah,” he admitted. “That’s why you just have to hold off for as long as you possibly can. Because once you get down to business, there’s not gonna be much more to it.”

Three snorted. “Sounds about right. But unfortunately for us, I really am reaching my limit here.”

One nodded. “Me too,” he said.

“Then let’s at least get you fully naked before we both cum in two seconds,” Three said.

He started to pull One’s shirt even higher up, and One lay back fully and lifted his arms so he could get it off over his head. Then Three moved to his trousers and boxers, which he dragged the rest of the way off his legs, finally pulling off his socks as well. As soon as he could, Three gave One’s full naked body a good, thorough once-over. Yes, he’d seen it before – but he hadn’t really been meant to be looking then, so he’d tried really hard to keep his gaze under control. Now, there was no such need – he was fully allowed to stare at naked One as much as he wanted to. And he took full advantage of it, until One was bright red in the face.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Three told him.

One went even pinker, and grinned back embarrassedly.

Then Three lay down on top of him. They both gasped as their cocks touched, sending pleasure rippling throughout both their bodies. Three tried not to move too much – he didn’t want them to cum _quite_ yet. Instead, holding himself up on one arm, stroking One’s cheek with the other, he leaned down over One and kissed him.

One moaned softly as their lips met. His mouth was soft and sweet and everything Three had imagined. Three kissed him slowly but full of intense passion that made both their abdomens ache, tongue forcing One’s lips open and searching for his. One’s arms were wrapped around his back and tightly clinging to him, his legs shuddering slightly with need.

After a few long and amazing moments, Three finally gave in, and started to move his hips. One instantly whimpered and that made Three’s cock twitch _hard_ against his. Three started to slowly grind his hips down into One, and their cocks, slippery with pre-cum, rubbed deliciously together. Three groaned into One’s mouth. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to last long. And neither was One, judging by the thick streams of ceaseless fluid leaking from his tip.

When One started gasping and whimpering endlessly, thrusting up a little in turn, Three decided he had to get his hand on that cock before it was too late. So after rolling his hips down a last few times, he moved to the side slightly again and reached down, taking One’s wet, throbbing cock in his hand. One made a high-pitched whining sound that nearly made Three just cum there and then. He slowly stroked One’s cock from base to head, spreading the fluid all over the smooth skin. He listened to One’s amazing moaning and whimpering as he felt that cock twitching desperately in his grasp. Before he lost his chance, he gripped it tighter and started pumping up and down. One practically howled. And after only a half dozen swipes, he came, moaning loudly as his cock pulsed in Three’s hand, shooting semen onto his stomach and even up to his chest. Three’s cock throbbed as he watched, begging to be put out of its misery too, and he assured it it wouldn’t be long.

As soon as One was done cumming all over himself, Three rolled back on top of him, happily accepting the semen he was going to get all over his chest, and promptly resumed grinding, making One whine helplessly as Three’s hard cock ground into his highly sensitive shaft. Three leaned down to kiss One again as he kept going, feeling the pleasure building in his poor abused cock and balls. One ground up again to meet him and in a few moments Three was there, groaning into One’s mouth as he came hard, unbelievable pleasure thrilling through him as his cock spurted against One’s, his cum squirting up between their bodies. And One was right, the little jerk – after all that waiting and building himself up, it was one of the most mind-blowingly incredible orgasms he’d ever had. He had to break away from the kiss to pant and moan and swear his feelings as loud as he could.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he said, when he could finally breathe, the pleasure dropping to a more bearable level of utterly astonishing. “That was… fucking… fuck.”

Apparently he couldn’t even put words together in any meaningful way anymore.

One chuckled weakly, still panting quite a lot himself.

“Toldja,” he said, grinning widely.

Three rolled away onto his back, breathing hard. He was super hot, his forehead and back dripping with sweat, his chest sticky with his and One’s cum. But he could think of no better gooey mess to be covered in.

They both caught their breath for a little bit. Then One turned to Three.

“So… was it worth the wait?” he asked.

Three turned his head to look back at him.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but… yes. It was,” he said. And it definitely wasn’t a lie. That whole waiting thing might have been hard, but it certainly was rewarding.

One smiled warmly. “Good,” he said. “Was for me, too.”

Three kept looking at him, just taking in his adorably handsome face, until One blushed.

“You’re so goddamn hot,” he told him. “Have I said that?”

One chuckled, cheeks still pink. “I think you might have,” he said.

“Well, it needs saying more,” Three said. “Because it’s very true and people don’t tell you enough.”

One, looking self-conscious but flattered, smiled, and shifted closer to him until he was pressed against his side.

“You’re hot, too,” he said.

Three gave One a little smirk. “You kinda have to say that.”

“I mean it,” One assured him. “Maybe I didn’t go around blatantly staring at you on jobs but –” Three grinned a little sheepishly; One smirked back – “I always saw it. I mean… you’re right about the gun belts; they look pretty great on everyone, so there was that. But also… well, your body in general.” One was starting to look a little embarrassed now, saying this, but he ploughed on. “All muscle, strong and firm and perfectly built for winning fights and holding someone down just where you want them… And then there’s your general rugged handsomeness. Your eyes, your smile… I wasn’t thinking about actually climbing into bed with you then but I always appreciated that you’re an attractive guy. I couldn’t help it.”

Three felt his own face getting a little warm this time at the string of unprecedented compliments. “Oh yeah?”

One nodded. “Then once I realised you liked me I just started actually thinking about it and… imagining your strong arms around me, your muscular body pinning me down kinda like you just were and…” One swallowed a little at the memory. “Yeah. Pretty damn hot.”

Flattered, Three grinned back at him. “Thanks.”

One smiled.

There was a little pause, and then Three turned to One again with a small smirk.

“So… does this mean you want to keep not having sex with me for ages and then eventually giving in and coming round for a way-too-short fuck because we’re both too pent up to last any reasonable amount of time?”

By the time he’d finished, One was laughing so much his eyes were watering slightly and it was adorable.

“Sounds good to me,” he said, making Three sigh, and himself laugh harder.

“Fine,” Three said fake-grumpily. “I guess I can deal with that.”

“Well…” One put on an overly thoughtful face. “I suppose… we don’t always have to wait so long.”

Three looked at him, eyes widening. “Wait, really?”

One nodded, lips curved at the corners. “I like the waiting thing but… it’s not an all or nothing deal. As you pointed out, it does mean the actual sex is usually a kind of brief affair and… I definitely want to fuck you longer than that.”

Three swallowed. “Really?” he said again, numbly.

One nodded again, warm brown eyes twinkling as he smiled at Three. “Yeah. You’re pretty hot. _We’re_ pretty hot, together. It’d be a shame if all our really hot sex only had like five minutes of actual sex in it. Wouldn’t it?”

Three nodded so fast it was probably a blur. One grinned.

“Wait, so…” Three was kind of struggling to keep up. “We’ll do the waiting thing every so often, but in between that we’ll just… have sex like normal?”

“That’s the idea,” One confirmed.

Three smiled incredulously. That sounded absolutely perfect. Because he had enjoyed the waiting, even though it was kind of torture – it was a really unbelievably pleasurable kind of torture. So he definitely didn’t mind doing that from time to time. But if it had to be every single time, he would’ve really struggled. Having periods in between where they could just do it whenever they wanted sounded… much more up his street.

“Wait – am I still banned from touching myself though?” Three asked a little desperately, as that thought occurred to him. “Because as good as that was, I think we’re still in danger of losing it if I don’t get to jerk off from time to time.”

One laughed softly. “I think you’ve earned a bit of a reprieve,” he agreed, making Three actually sigh in relief. One looked slightly embarrassed again, cheeks a little red, as he added, “Though… it’d still be nice if you left it for me as much as you can…”

Three chuckled. “How have you managed to find the cutest kink in the galaxy?”

One blushed more and smiled bashfully.

“Alright, Pretty Boy,” Three said. “I’ll try not to jerk off as much as possible, and wait until we’re actually having sex. Cross my heart.”

One’s smile broadened. “Thanks,” he said sheepishly.

“And I assume when we’re doing the waiting thing, it’ll be back to no touching at all?” Three double-checked.

“Yeah,” One confirmed, still looking pretty self-conscious actually talking about all this. “The waiting has to be nothing at all for as long as we can manage. Then when we finally do… it’s as amazing as that was.” Three nodded – it had been pretty fucking amazing. “But when we’re not waiting, we can just… do whatever.”

Three grinned. “Awesome.” He turned onto his side and leaned up to smile down at One. “I can’t wait to get inside you… or get you inside me…”

One swallowed, eyes already darkening with lust. “Me neither,” he said.

Unable to resist, Three leant down to give him a deep and fervent kiss that made One go weak and limp under him. Their lips and tongues wove together, bodies pressed tightly against one another, until eventually they broke apart to gasp for air. Three grinned a little giddily, but fondly, his hand on One’s cheek and stroking gently as One looked back up at him with a satisfied, happy, slightly dazed smile of his own, his hand weakly gripping Three’s arm.

“I’m so glad I was so obvious with my staring at you,” Three said.

One laughed. “Me too,” he said, with a little grin.

Giving him one final kiss, Three settled down again next to One, wrapping his arm across his chest. One cuddled up to him in turn with a soft, comfortable noise, and Three couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes.

As they lay there, both starting to drift toward sleep, something occurred to Three. One had talked a lot about this waiting thing of his – that he liked the idea of Three being super horny thinking about him and getting more and more desperate to do something about it, but holding off for him instead. But… he’d also talked about the waiting itself. How amazing it felt to hold off for as long as possible, to get that absolutely mind-blowing orgasm when you finally gave in. And that quite strongly gave the impression that… it wasn’t just forcing the other person to wait that he liked. He also liked waiting himself… and so, to that effect, he’d probably also like being forced to wait, in the same way he’d forced Three. If, even when he was done waiting, and had decided he’d had enough and it was time to end the torment – if Three was then to stop him and say, ‘Nope – not yet. You’re gonna wait some more, Mister. Until your cock is literally about to explode.’ There was a pretty good chance he’d love that, too.

Hmm. That was definitely something to think about…


End file.
